Digital images and video can be used, for example, on the internet, for remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated content. Due to the large amount of data involved in transferring and processing image and video data, high-performance compression may be advantageous for transmission and storage. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide high-resolution image and video transmitted over communications channels having limited bandwidth, such as image and video coding using efficient noise reduction coding.